flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ---- Dash hissed at Snow. "Get away from these Spikes, and stop arguing with everyone. We're training, now." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "You live here, We don't usually kill our own unless it's called for. Also I'm not eager to kill but I gladly kill if they threaten me or the clan in anyway so don't try calling me a murderer." She snarled.--Blustar340 "Oh, but darling, you are," Metta replied. "Just like I am, and Amber, and everyone else here. You still don't think the lives of other's matter in the slightest, do you, sweetheart?" 03:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Talon came back into camp, shooting a look at Dash as she shouldered past him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Some lives matter, some don't it's part of life everyone dies." She muttered her eyes then went blank and she looked at her paws. The one cat I trusted maybe even love hates me.. she thought. --Bluestar340 "So the only thing that makes my life matter to you is that I sleep in that den over there? Nothing else? So if I lived only a short walk away from here, all of a sudden I mean nothing to you?" Metta replied. 03:49, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Dash eyed Talon as she passed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her ear as she heard her name several times, and was quite frankly getting annoyed of being mentioned over and over. Turning, she left the spot where she buried the intruder and headed for camp, where Stella had began to kit. 16:02, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Ivy passed Amber on the way and gave her leader a curt nod. Gryffindor 16:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) (w0000 Stella's kitting) Talon strutted away to the Spikes' den again, laying down in her cool nest after a pause. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 17:52, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "If I got to know you I'd more than likely care." She murmured her gaze still blank --Bluestar340 "That wasn't even the question!" Metta hissed in reply. "This is like talking to a brick wall - I'm out, darling." The cat began to walk away . -hya "Leave me like everyone else, I knew you would.." She mumbled she then turned and padded out of the camp a few tears falling from her eyes. --Bluestar340 Mercedes chased a fast-moving arachnid through the leaf-bare snow, missing it with each pounce but continuing to try. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 21:35, October 19, 2015 (UTC) (I won't be on here much today. I'm working on a story on WFW, and I plan to atleast get to Chapter 5 by the end of the week :P) Snow flicked her tail-tip in annoyance, and watched Akamura stomp off. (Sorry if I got her name wrong xD) 21:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Cliff sat outside of the Spike's den, closing his eyes as he tried to think. 22:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Finally, let's get going." Dash went out of camp, without replying to Snow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:45, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow nodded, her gaze trailing outside of camp. "Let's go, then." 00:46, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Metta exited camp. He continued walking until he was fairly close to the border. 00:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash stalked out of camp for a while, pausing near the border, when he smelt a rogue scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:50, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru sat near the border mumbling to herself. "I'm so stupid and worthless.." she sunk her claws into the earth. --Bluestar340 (Blue, not to be rude, but cats don't have tear ducts. Therefore, cats can't cry..) Snow looked up at her mentor in pleasure, her fangs bared and her tail waving. "Oooh, may I kill the rogue? Pleaseeee? My claws haven't shed blood for moons!" 00:54, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash flicked his tail. "Go ahead... you nearly need to do something to become a Spike, you're nearly there, and you've been training for absolute ages." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:56, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (Oh sorry..) --Bluestar340 Talon dozed in her nest. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:14, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow nodded, and smirked at her mentor. This'll be fun.. ''She thought, curling her claws into the moist ground. 01:40, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash curtly nodded. "What are you waiting for!?! Go get him!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes continued leaping after the frantic spider, and in her heedlessness managed to fall at the foot of Ivy, the DarkClan deputy. She squeaked in horror and forgot all about her eight-legged prey. Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 04:09, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (oooooo) Talon started snoring. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:34, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (go Samuli Edelmann!! You rock bruh. Hetken elamaa, kaiki konniotta! ''Also, this is like, one of very few times I'll be on this week D:) Jayheart padded back into DarkClan camp. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash waited for Snow to leap at the rogue. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:21, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes waited, nervously, for Ivy to respond. Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 18:25, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Talon eventually woke up from her sleep, the dark tabby shaking her head as she padded out from the Spikes' den again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Once she finished kitting, four kits lay at Stella's belly, however, two of them, black cats like their father, Eclipse, lay still. One was a black and white tomkit, bulky and feisty. She named him Nocturne, but she was yet to name her other kit. 20:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry for the wait Brams e-e) Snow waved her tail proudly, and leaped at the rogue, slashing her claw's across it's neck and muzzle. 20:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart felt good to back, but at the same time, reluctant to be back. He spotted Rex, a new spike with a strange accent and a lack of language, along with some strange words. Rex had come to DarkClan just before Jayheart had left. Rex looked at Jayheart. "Vhere has du been?" Rex meowed harshly. Jayheart grew angry at this new spike; Rex had just got here, and Jayheart felt offended that a noob was questioning him. "Whatsit tooya?" Jayheart mocked, knowing Rex had no idea what he was saying. Rex cocked his head. "Spaak so Ich cun understund du, plez?" Rex said. Jayheart shuttered. He'd never get used to Rex's accent. Rex never liked Jayheart, and Jayheart never liked Rex. "Fine," Jayheart muttered. "Why does it matter to you, Rex? I was only out...having fun." Rex growled, "Ich habe nie liebe du, Jayheart. Don't make mich angry." Jayheart only half understood him, which made Jayheart fear Rex; if he could never understand Rex, then how could he know when Rex was threatening him or not? This made Rex a very dangerous enemy. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:05, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ivy spun around and curled her lip at the young she-cat. She quickly masked her annoyed expression, faking concern and apology. " Oh, dear. Are you alrighty?" she purred. Gryffindor 00:50, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart crept away from Rex; the German Rex cat stared at him the entire way. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 00:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes shuffled her kitten-paws awkwardly. "'m fine, ma'am." She mumbled. "I was chasing a spider. I'll be more careful next time." Mercedes hardly looked like DarkClan material at that moment. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:23, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Cliff flexed his claws as he heard someone arguing with the deputy, no longer able to focus due to the noise. 02:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Dash nodded at Snow in satisfaction. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:15, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (Duact & Alex Gaard for the win! I love Over the Clouds <3) (much fail: "spaak" wtf? My bad, "speak" Germans don't sound like morons. "When I Cherman scientist says to huld onto your hot, you huld on to your hot! Hot! Hot! Haun!" ah, the Muppets) Jayhaart ist a Dummkopf and a Feigling! He habe neine courage, the Shwachling! Ich werde show him... Rex thought. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:19, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (o.O) Talon stalked out of the Spikes' den, growling slightly under her breath. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (I have to be so darn quiet to sneak these posts in -.-) Rex was going to report Jayheart for being Absent Without Official Leave. He headed for the leader's den. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 20:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Nocturne fell asleep at Stella's paws. 20:48, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (I love it when my family is upstairs) Rex encountered Amber. "Hallo Amber. Ich vood liebe to speak to du about Jayhaart," Rex meowed, self-conciously aware that Amber could probably not understand him completely, and he was also aware that he was very new, and wasn't sure if this was right or not. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 21:28, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Ivy thrust her muzzle into the hapless Mercede's face. " You do that. Because if you don't, there will be... consequences..." Gryffindor 22:07, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (oh, are you still interested in cliffivy, blaze?) Stella finally named her daughter Tabitha before passing out and drifting off into a peaceful dream. 22:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (there's a possibility... what do you have in mind? >:DDDD) Gryffindor 22:11, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (deleting our conversation to save space) Amber flicked her tail, stepping out of her den before calling Ivy and Cliff. Once her deputy and enemy arrived, she narrowed her eyes, speaking in a low, dark tone. "I have a special mission, just for the two of you, and you will head out right away." The brawny molly began, eyeing both cats before continuing. "First, you will kill off a molly by the name of Hera. After you're finished with her, there's a group by the name of The Egyptians...They've been wandering into our territory, and I'd like you two to teach them a lesson they shall never forget. Dismissed."---- Cliff muttered not another word, turning and marching out of the camp with his tail tip twitching. He knew that this mission was just for him to be killed off, as Amber hated his guts. 22:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC) " Very well, ma'am," Ivy said in an undertone, excited at the prospect of killing some poor defensless cats. The long-haired she-cat pivoted around and loped after Cliff. Gryffindor 22:41, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (let's switch to the lr rp) Cliff blinked at the deputy from over his shoulder, simply flicking his ear before returning his gaze to what lay ahead. He didn't try starting a conversation, as he simply believed that it wasn't worth trying. She seemed to like Amber, which meant she was probably just as annoying and rude as her. 22:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Talon saw Ivy and Cliff heading out of camp, and she felt jealous. Why couldn't she be sent out on a patrol? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (uh...Rex was talking to Amber -.-) What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:06, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Dash waited for Snow to finish off the rogue. Meanwhile, Talon glared at the two cats leaving the camp, and sunk her head on her paws in disgust. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:07, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn walked into camp wondering if Snow was still her mentor. Snow may be a horrible cat with a horrible attitude, but- Actually thats what she is. Laughing the molly walked farther into camp glancing at the molly and sneering.— Ryewhisker 16:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Soul stretched himself outside the Spike's Den, letting out a soft, wide yawn. He arched his back, letting out a shrill hiss as one of his paws cracked under the surface of the snow. 13:51, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at Soul, deciding that he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her paw on it... 14:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul let out another yawn, and glanced over at Amber. "Oh, hey Amber," He purred. 14:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber blinked in confusion. Why was he purring like that? It sounded familiar, and made her smile...a great rarity. "Greetings," 14:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul sat down beside her and gazed up at the sky, letting out a heavy breath. "You okay? You seem a little... troubled.." 14:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The leader twitched her tail, gazing off into the horizon. "Kind of, you just...remind me of him." 14:32, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Of who?" Soul asked, cocking his head in confusion. 14:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Snaketooth," Amber added, her eyes clouding with grief, and later fury. "I loved him, so I beat his murderer into nothing more than a pile of blood." 14:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh," Soul replied, blinking blankly. She really did all of that for me? ''Soul flattened his ears, looking away for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that." 14:42, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The dilute she-cat flexed her claws. "...whatever, he never returned my feelings anyways..." 14:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul flattened his ears, nudging Amber. "Hey, it's okay. You never know.. He was a tough and brutal cat. Maybe he just... hid them," He replied, fakily smiling at her. 14:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber ignored the Tom, glaring at her claws. "That's why my heart is now as black and cold as stone, I have no time for that pathetic love." 14:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul closed his eyes hefting a sigh. "I'm sure that's a lie," He mumbled, frowning at her. "If you didn't love him, you would've probably killed him before Eclipse did. Afterall, you did ''everything ''for him, so it just proves that you're lying." 14:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The leader let out a warning growl. "It was my job since I was a kit, I was only doing my job." 15:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul narrowed his eyes. "I know your heart isn't in it for love anymore," He began. "But maybe you could always try somone else." He curled his claws into the ground. ''Did I really make Amber feel this way? I mean - I never actually 'loved' her... but we've always felt so close? Should I tell her how I feel? '' 15:11, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her brilliant eyes sharply at the tom. "I told you, my heart is now as black and cold as coal." 15:58, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul sighed. ''I hurt her.. didn't I... ''He though, gazing at her in concern. "Fine.. but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." 16:00, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber moved her harsh stare to the horizon. "...I can talk to anyone I want to." 16:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul flattened his ears, his deep green gaze shining exactly like Snaketooth's. His gaze revealing pain, he lifted a paw. "...I'll just.. leave you.. alone." 16:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber moved her head away. "...Don't look at me like that with those eyes." 16:04, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul blinked in confusion. "W-what?" He stammered, lowering his gaze to the ground. 16:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "You heard me, those eyes are too much like his." The leader muttered simply, her tail drumming against the ground. 16:07, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul sighed. "I'm ... sorry," He murmered. ''Doesn't she know that I am Snaketooth?? ''His gaze lifted slowly up to Amber's, but he quickly looked away. "I'll go now.." 16:15, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber simply twitched her ear in response. ''His eyes are like Snaketooth's, but his personality isn't at all like his. 16:16, October 31, 2015 (UTC) (Even though he's Snaketooth, it's a changed version of him. He's still a cold blooded killer, but he doesn't do it without orders) Soul padded off, pain revealing in his gaze. He shoved his way out of camp, letting out a shrill hiss of regret. If I really knew about how she felt about me.. maybe I could have been a better leader. Maybe I could've actually been by her side when I needed her most.. Just like that cat I loved who Milo killed a long time ago... '' 16:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber sat up, glaring down at her flexing claws. "I have a heart of dark, cold coal..." ''But within coal, there's a diamond... A small voice echoed within the leader's head, causing her to cringe. 16:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul let out a snarl, and clawed at the bark in three tree in front of him. Meanwhile, Tabitha laid at her mother's belly, letting out small squeaks and she suckled her warm milk. 16:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Nocturne wrinkled his nose at his sister. "Momma, why is Tabitha so lame?" Stella rolled her eyes at her son before hitting him with her tail. "Give her time."---- Rising to her paws, the leader drifted away to somewhere. 16:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha let out a quiet hiss and pawed at her brother's fur. "Shut up!" She spat codly, swiping her small paws at his face. 16:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Snorting angrily, Nocturne rose to his paws before sitting on his sister. "Nocturne, get off her, now."---- Amber pounced on a shrew. 16:31, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha let out loud shreik and began muffling curses at her brother, slapping him with her tail. "G-e-t of-f m..e-!" Meanwhile, Soul laid down by the tree, covering his head with his paws as horrible memories of his past filled his mind. 16:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay